Restless
by Happydaysarecool
Summary: Of all the places in the world to run into her, it had somewhere random like a pirate ship. Sasuke had cut her out not too long ago and before he realizes it, she's tossed back into his world. (Pre-Ship.) (Au-ish)


Okay, um, hi! *Waves enthusiastically* I have been on this site for awhile, and this story idea kind of attacked me and wouldn't leave me alone, so I started writing. Please, any constructive criticism is welcome. I'm hoping that my writing will improve, but that can only happen with practice and honest feedback from readers. Anyway, I have a pretty good outline of where this story is going (so far...) but I'm a junior in high school so my updates may be sporadic.

* * *

It would be just plain senseless to attempt to disguise himself. Not only would his use of a simple alert the Captain to his abilities, but Sakura had already seen him when she was pulled up onto the ship. Sasuke spent as long as he could eating his food in the crew's mess cabin. He did not want to see her. If she starts babbling about taking him back to that village, he would laugh in her face. Sakura was the one stuck in a cage, not him! And he would not step foot in that village for a long time.

Still, dread weighed down his stomach and he couldn't finish his tough roll. Slowly, Sasuke walked down to the lower decks. He knew she was being kept in a cage in the bilge. It was dark in the lower decks and he thought it strange that he didn't pass anyone in the alleyway. There was only one lamp swinging from the ceiling in the cabin where she was kept. He shut the door swiftly and let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. He sat on the uncomfortable chair in the corner. The chair had no cushions and was plain with a straight back.

He could feel her green eyes on him. He could feel how they pierced into his heart. He avoided her gaze and stared at a wall. He could hear Sakura move closer to the bars. If she said anything to him….

The ship rocked, and he felt his stomach lurch. He didn't want this. Cold sweat trickled down his spine. Pressure weighed down his shoulders. He hated the way those eyes stared at him. He hated the snake. He hated this ship, and its captain and his brother and the snake's pet and, oh how he hated…

"Sasuke."

_…__.h__er. _

His eyes snapped towards hers. His name was the only thing that had been spoken between them in half a year. He never planned on seeing her again, and yet she shows up as a prisoner on a pirate ship he infiltrated!

The captain was valuable to the snake, for one reason or another and he was tasked with bringing him to Sound. The assignment seemed easy in theory; become a member of the crew, blend in, and then snag the captain when they docked closest to one of the snake's hideouts. But this stupid girl, just had to be prisoner on the ship. She just had to be on the same ship as him! This was ridiculous, because now, he had to figure out what he should do about her.

Because come on. A girl on a pirate ship? As a prisoner who has no rights and cannot defend herself? Honestly, he was surprised there wasn't a line of men outside, waiting for their turn. Sasuke sneered. Animals. But what to do about her? Yeah Sakura was annoying, but she didn't deserve something like that. He should do something to get her out of there. On the other hand, he had cut ties with her and everyone else in that village. He shouldn't care.

That's right. He shouldn't care. That would be easier. He wouldn't have to worry about her, he wouldn't have to figure out a way to get her off the damn boat and complete his assignment. Not caring would be so much easier….

BANG-BANG-BANG.

"Hey. Get out here!"

Sasuke glanced over at her. Her eyes were wide.

"Please." She said.

He turned away from her and left. The quarter master was standing on the steps. He was just a bit taller then Sasuke.

"Go up to the crow's nest. You've got sharp eyes, right? Our lookout is old and its gettin' foggy. Go. NOW!"

Sasuke moved past him and pounded up the steps. He paused when he heard the door to the cage slam behind him. He looked back. The quarter master was gone. Sasuke clenched his fists and scurried up to the top of the crow's nest. The lookout was sleeping on his watch. He scowled and took over for the old man. The cool evening sea air washed over him. There was a mantra in his head.

You don't care, you don't care, you don't care, you don't-

"Dammit!" He cursed, startling the old man awake. "Stay awake." He hissed and slipped back down to the main deck. He snuck over to the entrance to the cage, and quietly padded down the steps. A high, piercing scream sliced through the air. He snatched the door and pulled it open, knocking two of the hinges off in the process. Sasuke was completely taken aback by the sight in front of him.

She was standing her ground, free from her cage, and gripping onto a clean knife. Blood dripped down her chin. The quarter master was curled up on the floor, blood streaming from his testicles.

"She bit me! That stupid bitch bite me!" He howled.

He saw where the blood was coming from and the chunk of flesh on the floor next to her. He wanted to laugh. She bit him alright.

"Hey, gangway! Jeez I told you to wait for me-"

She glared behind him. He turned and saw a couple of crewmembers.

"Oh God." One said as the other started laughing. "Serves him right. He's an ass."

"Hey Ren!"

A young man slipped into view. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"Who cares? We just got the distraction you were talking about. Gather up the men. We're gonna take this ship!"

The men whooped and hollered and carried up to the main deck. Sakura got to work and tied the quarter master up in the corner with thick rope.

"I'll come back with chains for you later." She said quietly. Then she turned to him. "What are you going to do? I've been in this cell for barely a day, and even I know that they had a mutiny brewing for awhile."

He shrugged. "I just need the captain, dead or alive."

She looked confused. "Why?"

His eyes narrowed and she nodded in understanding. The snake.

"Well then." She clapped her hands together. "Might as well help them."

He huffed. Why was she so nosy? He looked her over. Could she even withstand a fight right now? Then he factored in that they only really had to attack the Captain, an old drunken pirate past his prime. He shrugged. She could do as she pleased. He wasn't in charge of her.

Within minutes the two of them successfully chained the former officers to the main masts. The rest of the crew quietly gave them a quick once over and decided not to mess with them. Someone had the forward thinking of bringing up a barrel or liquor. Soon, music was playing and the pirates merrily got drunk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he poked the sleeping former captain with a knife. How boring. Seeing no one up at the crow's nest, he grabbed two of the rice bowls the cook had brought to the deck and scrambled up to the nest. Sakura followed him. They leaned up against the railing and he passed her a bowl. She smiled and nodded her thanks. Sakura leaned her head back and stared up at the stars.

"How did you even get here?" He asked.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I was sent on a solo assignment to gather some herbs on a remote island. Pretty easy. I camped there for a night and planned to head back the next morning. However, this lovely ship of pirates decided to pick me up. They took all of my food and money. Going back home is going to be difficult." She wiggled her shoulders, getting used to the cramped nest.

"I saw you." She continued. "You, know, when they pulled me up on board. I thought it was a trick of the light. Then they stuffed me in that hole and I didn't see you until this evening." She brushed back her hair. "I didn't even think that it was really you down there. I haven't eaten since last night and I thought my head was messing with me."

She smiled at him.

"I'm happy to see you." Sakura said softly. "I miss you."

His fingers picked at small piece of wood poking up from the platform.

"I have to go back to the snake."

Her smile faded and she looked back up at the stars. "I think they look pretty up there tonight. Do you like watching the stars?"

"I never really thought about it."

"Oh yeah. 'I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything.'"

Of course she remembers that. She remembers everything.

"It would be better if you forgot that." He said, his voice sounding controlled and stiff.

"Better for you or better for me?" She challenged.

"Go to sleep."

"No."

"We will probably dock tomorrow. They may kill the captain or toss him ashore. You have to journey back to Konoha tomorrow. If I were you, I would be sleeping."

Her lips tightened. "Fine. But I'm staying up here with you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just sleep."

For a while, the only thing he could hear was the partying below them.

Then, quietly, "Goodnight."

"Hn."

* * *

They docked swiftly for hung-over pirates. Sasuke believed it was all ingrained into their muscle memory. He jumped down from the ship, landing sharply on the dock. Sakura followed him.

"Uh, so, it'll take me about a day to get back home from here." Sakura said, dragging her feet. Sasuke nodded, adjusting the former captains restraints.

"Here." Sasuke said, pulling out a small scroll from his pocket. "It's one of my emergency scrolls. There's about four days worth of food and water."

Seeing her hesitation, Sasuke snapped at her, "Just take it!"

She grabbed it and put it in her pocket. He turned away from her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He looked back only to see her walking away.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! Let me know what you think, okay? I hope you enjoyed it, if not, please tell me why. This story is rated mature, mainly because I'm cautious and I'm not 100% positive how dark some of the scenes will be. Have a great day.

Thanks guys!


End file.
